<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Loki Is Confused by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981161">In Which Loki Is Confused</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon'>Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Whump 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Confused Loki (Marvel), Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki doesn't know what is going on, Memory Loss, The Tesseract (Marvel), Thor is kinda decent, i dont what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wakes up from being Hulk Smashed with no memory of the past few years.</p><p>Feb 24 - memory loss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Whump 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Loki Is Confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you like!</p><p>tumblr:</p><p>idontknowcanonswriting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>
  
  <span>“Thor?” He asked, looking up? Why was he on the floor? “Where am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>One of the people in front of him laughed, “Right, like we’re gonna fall for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He frowned, “Fall for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Before they could answer Thor interrupted them, “Loki, do you truly not know where you are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He shook his head, and Thor seemed to sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What is the last thing you remember?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Some else shook their head, “You’re really buying into this?” They asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Thor ignored them, “Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I-” he paused, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Thor shook his head, and pulled him up by the arm, “Lying will not help you now.” And pulled out chains and put them onto his wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I am not-” He began, only to get interrupted by the placement of something onto his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Loki didn’t understand why Thor was being so unkind, he doesn’t know what he did. He doesn’t even know where he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Thor grabbed him by his shoulder and steered him towards a metal door. Once the doors opened he pushed him in, followed by the others. Except the giant green one, who was not allowed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After not being allowed in, the giant green one slammed his hands against the door, leaving a dent and startling him. Thor glanced at him warily, like he had never seen him startled before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The doors then opened and Loki followed Thor out, though as soon as they got out they got stopped by a man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The man wanted to keep Loki here, but Thor refused. Saying that he will face Odin’s justice. After Thor said that Loki felt an extreme urge to roll his eyes, he wasn’t sure why. Though something happened to another one of the men, and the room dove into chaos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>In the midst of that chaos Loki felt something tap his foot. It was a blue cube. He picked it up and squinted at it, something about it felt familiar but he could not place it. He lightly shook the cube to determine if there was something inside, but it was silent. He then began to feel around the cube to look for an opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Without him noticing, the chaos ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Loki,” Thor said, he glanced up to look at him, and he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry, “Put The Tesseract down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>That was the name of the cube</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He thought, glancing at it. Though he obliged and placed it onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He frowned when he saw everyone staring at him, was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to place it on the floor? Is there a custom he is missing? Did he do something wrong? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t have your memories,” one of the men said, sounding slightly out of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He shook his head, it was the only way he could say, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! I told you I don’t remember</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After that, the room once again erupted into chaos. It only ended after a few moments, though. Since Thor yelled, “Enough!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Everyone turned to him, “On Asgard there are ways to tell if someone’s memory has disappeared, so I will be bringing Loki there. Once the Bifrost has been reconstructed I will bring the news of his punishment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Everyone glanced around at each other warily, but they seemed to agree. Thor grabbed The Tesseract, and his shoulder, and led him out of the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I do not trust you,” Thor began, “But, you know how to operate The Tesseract.” And handed the cube over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Loki glanced at him curiously, what did Thor want him to do with this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Take us to Asgard,” Thor said, gesturing towards The Tesseract. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>To Asgard</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how would he take them to</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>A wave of blue surrounded them, having them travel lightyears within seconds. They stopped, landing with a thud on the Bifrost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Thor glanced to his left and nodded, “Heimdall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“My Prince,” he returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You have sent word to my Father about what has occurred?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Heimdall nodded, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Thor placed his hand on the back of his neck, “I truly hope that you do not remember the events that had happened in this past year. But if this is all a trick, I swear I will leave you in the dungeons to live out the rest of your days.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Thor, once again, put his hand on his shoulder and led him down the Bifrost. And Loki let him, because he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> confused about what Thor had just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>